


In the Heat of Battle

by TiffyB



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breeding, Futanari, Gen, Knotting, Monster Girl, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex, dragon girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB
Summary: Tiki requires Lucina’s help to sate her primal draconic urges.
Relationships: Chiki | Tiki/Lucina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	In the Heat of Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaskOfShame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskOfShame/gifts).



> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -

“You wanted to see me?” Lucina hesitantly spoke as she pushed open the door to Tiki’s quarters. She always enjoyed chatting with the Manakete but it was especially late to receive such a request. It made the young princess wonder if there was an urgent and clandestine need. And yet, everything seemed so quiet and normal on her way through the halls. No one seemed the least bit worried or anxious. In fact, everyone flashed an adoring smile and seemed much more relieved by her presence.

The defeat of Grima bolstered Lucina’s pride with the hopes that she would one day be able to live up to the legend of Marth. She strove for excellence. She dreamed of living up to his legacy and exceeding it.

“Y-yes,” Tiki cleared her throat as she awkwardly sat at the edge of her bed. Her hands shifted from her sides and then to her lap as she struggled to relax. “I called you here so we might be able to further discuss your uh, necessity in aiding the kingdom.”

“Oh,” Lucina blinked, followed by a wide and zealous smile, “that sounds wonderful! I would love to hear what I can do to help. I’ve been struggling lately with how to better apply myself with my duties. I feel like I could do so much more! I would love to hear your suggestions.

“I must admit, though,” Lucina smirked, changing the subject a bit, “I have noticed you watching me more regularly! I hope you’ve been taking notes. Have you noticed any flaws in my routine?”

“Uh,” Tiki nibbled her bottom lip and squirmed again, “n-not particularly…” She had definitely been watching the princess but not for any kind of work-related analysis. She tried not to stare as she watched Lucina helping out with various tasks. The smiles she garnered from the soldiers, knowing that someone of her importance was more than willing to help with work that was well-below her station. It made the young girl that much more attractive. And not to mention the way she moved as she worked. More than once, Tiki had to avert her gaze to stop from staring at Lucina’s rear as she bent over while unloading the wagons. That tight fabric clung to the princess’ pert, round ass, accenting just how physically attractive she was. In Tiki’s condition, it simply wasn’t safe to admire her womanly form.

Lucina tilted her head as she approached Tiki, motioning to the bed. “May I?” Tiki nodded in response before Lucina took a seat next to her. She still smiled but there was a hint of confusion on her features. “You seem troubled. Is there something on your mind? It’s not like you to act so skittish and preoccupied.”

Tiki avoided eye contact. Instead, she stared at the ground but quickly found herself looking to Lucina’s knees and thighs. Her gaze slowly drifted higher, over the princess’ stomach and chest. After an awkward silence, a deep blush crept over Tiki’s features as she focused on Lucina’s brightly smiling face. “Uh,” she managed.

“Very troubled,” Lucina chuckled nervously. “What is it? I assure you—I can help.” Her voice was inspiring, as if nothing could hold her back from aiding a friend.

Tiki took a deep breath, lifting her shoulders high before exhaling and relieving her stress for at least a moment. “As you know, there are very few Manakete in this world. We have complex needs that are very difficult to manage, if you catch my drift.” Tiki shyly arched her eyebrows a few times, awkwardly motioning in innuendo but perhaps not well enough to make the actual meaning understood.

Lucina nodded slowly, her face scrunching as she tried to comprehend. “I think I get it. You want … larger meal portions at dinner?”

“Wh-what?” Tiki’s eyes widened and she immediately shook her head. “N-no! That’s definitely not what I meant! The real reason—It’s embarrassing to speak of. You humans have a hard enough time discussing it amongst yourselves, and I have added layers of complexity to my urges. They simply can’t be suppressed at all times, and doing so may be driving me to the brink of disaster. Have I made myself clear yet?”

Lucina shook her head. “Not in the least.”

Tiki sighed, somewhat defeated. “I am in heat.”

Lucina stared blankly.

“I need to sate these urges or the whole encampment is in danger. I thought I could manage it but the more I try to hold back the worse it becomes. Not just for the risk of everyone’s safety, but for my ability to advise. I can not think clearly with this compulsion driving me to act so irrationally. I need your help.”

This time it was Lucina’s cheeks burning crimson red. “M-me?” she questioned with a sheepish chuckle. “Surely someone else is much better… equipped to… assist you than I?”

“I wish I didn’t have to solicit your help. I considered going elsewhere, to a brothel in the nearby town, but the time for a simple solution has long passed. I wanted to stay chaste and because of that choice I am suffering. At this point only someone that I already have an established relationship with will be suitable for the task. Anyone else and I may lose control during the act. I wish there was another way but I am begging you. For the sake of everyone…”

The princess still didn’t quite understand the gravity of the situation. “There’s no one else? What of—There’s uh,” she blinked, trying to think of another but coming up completely blank.

“All married,” Tiki stated, having already considered all other options. “I have a sense of closeness with many of the Shepherds, but they are all happily wed. I will not become a homewrecker to sate these desires. You,” Tiki placed a hand on Lucina’s thigh, squeezing softly, “are my only hope.”

“I have to think about this. It’s all so sudden and is quite the responsibility. I’ve never—I mean, I’ve done some things with myself, but never—” Lucina was visibly shaken and embarrassed as she tried to explain herself.

“There’s something about you, Lucina. You’re such a very attractive girl—so very kind and strong. There’s a radiant energy about you. And, you remind me of him—of Marth. I know you aim to emulate the Hero-King but I think you may have a greater calling.” She stared into the confused and hesitant girl’s eyes, seeing an echo of Marth staring back at her. Her gentle and compassionate heart mixed with raw and innocent beauty.

“Th-thank you. I am honored—”

Tiki’s grip suddenly tightened on Lucina’s thigh while the green-haired woman hunched over, her other hand clenching at her stomach. She let out a deep, feral growl that rumbled in her throat as her body shook.

“Tiki!” Lucina gasped, placing a hand on the Manakete’s shoulder while trying to keep her from falling over. Her eyes widened as she noticed the thick white tail trailing from underneath her red skirt. It swayed from side to side as Tiki buried her face against Lucina’s shoulder.

Tiki glanced up, her eyes glowing red while she struggled to keep her urges under control. “Please, Lucina. I don’t know how much longer I can suppress these desires. It’s… like a sweet, calming siren’s song. It wants me to give up but I know that would be disastrous…” 

Lucina held Tiki close, softly nodding. “I’ll do it. For your sake. If you really think this is the only way to save lives then I will be with you. I trust your judgment. I just pray that it isn’t too late…”

The dark-haired princess helped Tiki move more in the center of the bed. The Manakete curled up, mostly laying on her side/face-down. Stepping back, Lucina saw the tail more clearly with its pale-green ridges accenting the otherwise white appendage. The princess knew offering her body was a small sacrifice to make.

Lucina wasted no time unclasping the light armor from her shoulders and gently placing it on a nearby table. Tiki growled again, her body curling into a fetal position. The tail swayed more violently, as if it took every bit of concentration for the Manakete to restrain herself. The princess realized that time wasn’t on her side. She quickened the pace, tugging off pieces of her clothing as quickly as possible and tossing them to the ground. Finally completely nude, Lucina approached the groaning, panting woman.

“How are you holding up? Tiki?” She voiced her concern, leaning over to extend a hand toward her friend. Lucina wondered if she had even heard her.

The tail, while random and rather unpredictable, quickly swung around the princess’ waist before forcefully pulling her onto the bed next to Tiki. The green-haired woman still breathed heavily, almost growling at times as she simply held Lucina down. With wide eyes, Lucina remained completely still, unsure of her friend’s status and too hesitant to ask.

The rhythm of Tiki’s breathing slowed substantially, as if she were finally relaxing. Lucina still dared not to move even though she was still completely nude. The tip of the tail still swayed back and forth, caressing over her exposed stomach. The mixture of attention and the cold air already caused her pert, pink nipples to harden. As quiet as ever, Lucina was fine with enduring sleeping here like this if it was what was necessary. It was the least she could do for her friend.

Tiki’s slow, relaxed breaths turned to quick, curious sniffs as she finally raised her head. Her red eyes glared down into Lucina’s, as if searching her soul.

“O-oh, you’re not asleep,” Lucina gave an unsure smile.

Tiki’s gaze was blank, as if she didn’t even recognize Lucina or care to listen either. She sniffed again, the Manakete’s eyes drinking in the sight of the princess’ nude form before her. A little smile played over her lips as she leaned in, sniffing at the girl’s neck and breathing heavily against her skin. Lucina shivered, trying not to react too much. She had a hard time believing that Tiki was still in control, especially considering the actions of the tail still wrapped around her waist. Now was not the time to tempt fate… especially with Falchion so far away.

“Your scent,” Tiki huskily breathed, “reminds me of him.” She inhaled again, burying her nose against the side of Lucina’s neck. “A very faint essence of the Hero-King mixed with flowers and strawberries.” Tiki’s tongue lapped against her flesh, appreciating the flavor.

“Th-thank you,” Lucina whimpered.

The Manakete’s tongue moved over Lucina’s neck, sliding over her jaw. Little kisses pressed against her cheek until she reached the princess’ lips. Tiki began growling again, her eyes closing for just a brief moment. The green-haired woman smiled, a forked tongue now playing across her lips. Lucina stared, wide-eyed and just a little concerned about the transformation. There was no time to voice concern as Tiki pressed her lips to Lucina’s, the reptilian tongue forcefully pressing into her mouth.

Lucina gasped as the tongue flicked and toyed against her own. The tail around her waist continued to caress against her exposed skin as if trying to evoke some kind of vocal response. Lucina was certain she could endure the pleasurable torture for the sake of her friend, though.

And then she felt Tiki’s warm hands caressing her sides, coaxing her into relaxing. Considering the danger she was technically in, she couldn’t simply let her guard down so easily. Yet, with the Manakete’s tongue swirling and pressing against her own, Lucina could only softly moan and close her eyes. She had to admit that all this attention felt kind of nice. Lucina tilted her head, placing a hand on the back of Tiki’s head and pulling her into a deeper kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, both women moaning into the kiss while refusing to break away.

After a few moments, Lucina let go, allowing Tiki to pull back. The princess inhaled heavily, her naked chest rising and falling as she was finally allowed to breathe again. Tiki smiled as she admired the girl’s body once more. Lucina was slender but well-toned like an athlete. Her soft fingers caressed over Lucina’s sides again, causing her to shiver as goosebumps popped up over her torso. Her puffy pink nipples were already puckered into tempting little peaks that begged for attention.

Her gentle hands moved upward, cupping under Lucina’s breasts and giving them a squeeze of appraisal before her thumbs swept over the hard, little nubs. Lucina gasped in pleasure, tilting her head back as she tried to resist the temptation to react more openly. To Lucina, this was her duty—a test—to endure these sensations with as little reaction as possible. After all, this wasn’t for her pleasure. She needed to be strong for her friend.

“Why do you reject your own desires?” Tiki commented, giving the girl’s nipples another slow flick with her thumbs. “I can tell you find it pleasurable. Your scent has only grown stronger since we’ve started. Don’t deny it. I could tell by the way you kissed me just now…”

Lucina blushed as she bit her tongue, refusing to open her eyes. Tiki continued to softly squeeze and caress the princess’ breasts before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her still-hard nipple. Taking it between her lips, she gently flicked her tongue up and down over the sensitive bit of flesh before swirling her forked tongue around it. Lucina winced as she gripped the bedsheets while trying her best to prove her strength.

“Always so strong,” Tiki pinched the princess’ nipples, eliciting a quick yelp as she opened her eyes at the sudden shocking bit of pain. “Mm, so you can react,” the Manakete teased.

Lucina still blushed as she watched Tiki’s fingertips glide over her torso. Her gaze seemed to stop at her crotch, focusing on the small tuft of pubic hair over her pussy. The princess clenched her legs together as she scowled at Tiki. She wasn’t sure she liked her friend being in this state of mind. “I don’t see how any of this is helping sate your needs. I volunteered to help you, not put up with teasing me with your previously unknown perversions…”

Tiki gave an almost sinister giggle, her red eyes savoring Lucina’s nude body. “I have to make sure you’re ready and willing. Simply grinning and bearing it isn’t what I need to relieve myself of these bestial urges. You have to want it.”

Lucina blushed again. She couldn’t admit that! It felt good, but to say she liked what was happening? She was a symbol of purity and righteousness. She couldn’t besmirch her legacy by stating her true desires.

The Manakete placed her hands on Lucina’s knees and easily pushed them wide, much to the princess’ surprise. Tiki was much stronger than she looked, especially in this in-between form, although she was still mostly human. Even as Lucina tried to close her legs again, Tiki simply held them wide while staring at her exposed pussy. Lucina could have sworn she was going to pass out as the fever in her cheeks intensified. Her hands rose to cover her face. She still failed to see how any of this was helping Tiki, but it had gone too far to back out now.

Still smirking, Tiki leaned down and breathed deep, closing her eyes as she inhaled the scent of the girl’s dripping sex. She leaned in closer until Lucina felt each shallow breath against her pussy. The green-haired woman growled again, her red eyes staring up at Lucina as the forked tongue flickered against her wet folds.

“By the goddess—!” Lucina cried out in surprise.

This only pushed Tiki to do more. Her tongue had been gentle and teasing at first, but now it slid from bottom to top in wild arcs, as if her only focus was to lick the juices from the princess’ pussy. Up and down, back and forth, Tiki’s tongue brushed over every inch of Lucina’s sex without hesitation. Once she was “clean,” the tongue then pressed inside. The princess loudly gasped and arched her back while gripping the sheets. With her jaw clenched, it took every ounce of control not to climax, although she so desperately wanted it at this point.

And yet Lucina was a bit disappointed when Tiki suddenly pulled away. She sat up, the slight muscles of her stomach clenching as she met the Manakete’s gaze. And then there was a light blush covering her cheeks once again as she tried to play off her frustrations.

Tiki’s hands moved from Lucina’s hips, sliding up the backs of her thighs and calves until her heels rested on top of her shoulders. She stared down at Lucina’s body once again, and then down to the bulge at the front of her skirt.

“Wait…What is that?” Lucina hesitated as she arched a brow, completely confused.

Tiki mischievously nibbled her bottom lip as she grabbed the front of her little, red skirt and pulled it up, revealing a thick length of hard cock pointing almost directly at Lucina. The princess blinked. She didn’t have much experience with seeing penises, but she could tell this one had to be partially draconic in origin. It seemed slightly longer than most, with bumps flaring just below the head, and ridges all the way down at different intervals, and then a thick knot two-thirds of the way down. She was startled enough by the thing to want to pull away, but Tiki’s hands rested at her thighs, holding her in place with superior strength.

“This is how you will help me in my time of need. I’ve longed for release for ages. And I’m so glad to finally be able to share it with you.”

“Uh,” Lucina squirmed while trying to pull away, “This isn’t quite what I had in mind. N-not that I really imagined anything like this in my wildest dreams…o-or nightmares…”

“I wish there was another way, but we’re out of time. I’ve already begun to lose control. This is your true test, Lucina. Can you endure my love to save the lives of your people?”

Lucina paused for a moment but quickly nodded. “F-fine. Do it.” She spoke with defiance as if daring Tiki to carry on.

The Manakete smiled down at the princess, grabbing her knotted dragon cock and rubbing the head against Lucina’s still-dripping folds. She pushed into the princess, each ridge and bump rubbing against the walls of her tight, royal pussy. Lucina’s mouth opened wide as she tried to resist those sensations once again. Against all odds, she wouldn’t climax. It was her duty as a warrior. And yet the cock wasn’t even all the way in and she was already on the verge of an orgasm. Finally, she felt the thick knot pressing against her entrance, yet it was too thick to fit. 

“Th-that’s too much,” Lucina gasped and shook her head. 

Tiki stopped. “As you wish. We shall find another way.” She intensely watched Lucina, paying close attention to the relieved expression on her face. And then she slowly moved her hips back, each detail of Tiki’s cock brushing against Lucina’s pussy in a new way. Lucina’s eyes rolled back while every muscle in her body tensed and her toes clenched against the bottoms of her feet. The princess’ pussy tightened around the dragon cock, making each little tinge of pleasure that much more electrifying as it coursed through her body.

“Have you finally succumbed to your sense of pleasure? It’s fine. You’re only human,” Tiki chuckled. “Imagine experiencing that as it builds up within you every day and never having a way to release it without the threat of going on a mad rampage.”

Lucina whimpered, her eyes shut as she let go of the sheets. Her hands caressed up her own sides, squeezing her breasts and toying with her nipples. The sensation was amplified by the afterglow of her orgasm still rippling through every nerve in her body.

“Don’t relax yet,” Tiki warned as she quickly pressed herself back into Lucina’s pussy. The princess moaned with each thrust, finding herself enjoying the penetration far more than she could have ever imagined. This was why chastity was important! There was no way she could ever not want to experience this every moment of every day. She would gladly spend the rest of her life on her back just to feel Tiki’s cock pumping in and out of her.

The motions grew harder and rougher as the bed creaked and rattled with every thrust. Lucina howled with pleasure as she continued to cum every so often. The echoes of flesh slapping against flesh reverberated through the chambers. She wondered if she would ever recover her senses again after this.

And then she felt that impossibly large knot finally slid in. With a gasp, Lucina’s eyes went wide. It was as if she had been punched in the gut. Sweat beaded on her brow as she tried to catch her breath. The sensation was unlike any she could have ever imagined, feeling so full and complete. Tiki hardly slowed down at all as she continued to pound into the princess. The bed frame bumped against the wall in a telltale fashion that anyone would surely recognize as sex, and they would certainly know who’s room it was coming from, as well as Lucina’s sweet, melodic voice crying out in bliss.

Tiki growled and snarled, her actions growing more wild as she hammered into Lucina’s wet, little pussy. The green-haired woman buried her face against Lucina’s neck, sucking on the tender flesh and nibbling while she roughly pounded into her. The princess felt Tiki’s cock throbbing as her rhythm grew less consistent. Grunting as she bit Lucina’s neck, she thrust one final time before her cock erupted into the girl’s pussy and filled her completely.

The Manakete breathed heavily as she stopped sucking and nibbling at the princess’ neck. Pulling away, she could easily see the hickey left behind on the princess’ pale skin. She smiled, licking at the mark with her forked tongue.

Sweat covered both of their bodies as they seemed to glisten in the dimly lit room. Lucina groaned in exhaustion. Without Tiki holding the princess’ ankles on her shoulders they simply fell to the bed, bouncing slightly upon the cushion. Tiki eased her hips back a bit, but the knot still bound them together for now.

As Tiki pulled back a bit more, Lucina winced. “D-don’t. I’m sore. N-not yet, anyway.”

“You’re full of my seed,” Tiki explained, somewhat back to her senses now.

“Th-that’s fine,” Lucina squirmed, getting a little more comfortable on her back. “A-and in the future,” she narrowed her eyes, blushing a bit, “you can always ask me for, um… assistance.”

“Of course,” Tiki smiled and laid on top of the princess, nuzzling against her neck. She closed her eyes as her cock and cum still remained trapped within Lucina for now…

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Twitter @TiffyBellBooks](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks)
> 
> [Hang out with me in Discord.](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) Join and become part of the community!


End file.
